


Pick a Card

by Dibsanddabs



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Magician AU, Top Bucky, assistant steve, magician bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibsanddabs/pseuds/Dibsanddabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Pick a card.”</p><p>Steve raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“Really Buck? Card tricks?” He said, trying not to sound like he was making fun of him.</p><p>“Yes, card tricks. Now pick a card.” Bucky insisted, holding the deck out in front of Steve. </p><p>-------</p><p>What started out as a hobby has now become Steve and Bucky's career, crossing the country and performing and, well, not being able to keep their hands off each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick a Card

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there
> 
> This is sort of an excuse for smut, but I saw Ben Blaque perform live and I couldn't help but see the resemblance to the winter soldier, and then this happened. 
> 
> Kudos gets you cuddles, comments get you more cuddles
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“Pick a card.”

Steve raised an eyebrow. 

“Really Buck? Card tricks?” He said, trying not to sound like he was making fun of him.

“Yes, card tricks. Now pick a card.” Bucky insisted, holding the deck out in front of Steve. 

“Fine.” Steve said, picking a card out of the pack, turning it to see the seven of spades.

“Now remember what card it was and put it back in the middle of the pack.” Bucky said, waiting until Steve had done so before shuffling the deck entirely. 

“Why are you learning magic tricks?” Steve asked.

“Because magic is cool.” Bucky said, finishing shuffling the deck. “And I’ve got to have something to entertain me while I’m off on tour.” Steve winced a little at the reminder that Bucky was leaving for the army soon, but put on a smile as Bucky looked back to him. Bucky pulled the top card off the pack, holding it out to Steve. 

“Is that your card?” He asked, hope in his eyes. 

Steve look at the four of hearts, biting his lip a little and shaking his head ever so slightly. “Sorry.” He said. Bucky huffed. 

“I’ll get it right, I’ll show you. By the time I’m back, I’ll be amazing at it.” 

“I’m sure you will be Buck.” 

-

“The new posters are here!” Steve called through from the kitchen.

“They are!?” Bucky shouted back, excited as he hurried through to Steve, looking over his shoulder at the opened box. “How do they look?”

“I still think that leotard is a bit much.” Steve said, looking at himself even though he was obviously not the focus of the poster. 

“Your butt looks amazing.” Bucky said, looking over the poster. He was front and centre, rifle in one hand and set of throwing knives in the other, smirking at the camera. His long hair down and all in the way which was completely impractical but made him look sexier or something. He thought it was meant to go with the dangerous look of all those black leather straps covering his torso. “Do I look like I’m about to throw a knife at whoever’s looking at this poster?”

“Yeah, I think that’s coming across.” Steve said. He was stood almost directly behind Bucky, facing away from the camera but his face turned in profile, an apple balance on his head. Most of him was covered by Bucky, but the part that wasn’t was wearing a red, blue and white leotard that came less than half way down his thighs and had more sequins than Steve had ever seen in his life. Well that’s what he got for letting their PR agent take care of their costumes for the next tour. “It’s come a long way from bad card tricks.” 

“They weren’t that bad. Though I’ll agree that training for the snipers did change my skill set.” Bucky said with a chuckle. “And we still use cards sometimes.” 

“Yeah, when you’re shooting them out of my mouth.” Steve teased, leaning to kiss his cheek. “Right, we need to start sending these out. We need to be on the road tomorrow, no delays. It’s your opening night and everything needs to be perfect.”

“It’s /our/ opening night.” Bucky said. “Show wouldn’t be anything without you baby.”

“You’d just be shooting at things,” Steve teased, pulling away to bring the box of posters to the living room. “No possibility of death, what would be the point?”

“I do some tricks too.” Bucky said.

“I know all your tricks.” Steve said with a wink. “You’re sure about the new one. I mean you’ve done shooting the right card out of the air, but the stakes are sort of higher with this.”

“We’ve practised over and over.” Bucky said. “Don’t you trust me?” Steve rolled his eyes a little. 

“I let you shoot at me for a living, of course I trust you.” Steve said. 

-

The show had gone perfectly so far. Steve had balanced in ridiculous positions, having to hold perfect still as Bucky threw knives around him, or shot balloons that were tied to him at impossibly close. Bucky had done some more traditional magic too, making Steve disappear and appear again somewhere else, turning him into a bird at one point. 

But most of that was stuff they’d done before, just changed up to make the show new and exciting. This was something they’d never done before in front of an audience. 

Steve was setting up the stunt on stage as Bucky went into the audience, getting someone to pick a card in secret and sign it before putting it back in the pack. Steve listened as Bucky pretended to flirt with the woman in question, rolling his eyes but knowing it was all part of the showmanship. His perfect smile was back on by the time Bucky climbed onto the stage beginning to explain the trick.

“Now ladies and gentlemen, I have no idea which card our volunteer picked, I don’t know where it is in the pack, but I’m going to attempt to shoot it out of mid air with a crossbow.” There was a small murmur, but that trick didn’t quite have the edge that Bucky was known for. 

“But that’s not all.” Bucky said. “I will shoot it so it lands on that target.” He pointed to the target that Steve had set up, distracting the audience enough for him to start sorting the cards. “Under which will be stood my wonderful assistant.” That got a little more of a reaction. Steve went to the side of the stage, bringing back two silk scarves. He shared a look with Bucky, handing him one before going to get into position, picking up a bell as he did. 

“And because that’s not dangerous enough.” Bucky said. “Both of us will be blindfolded, and I will be guided by only the sound of a bell.” 

That got the reaction Bucky had been looking for. He made sure the cards were where he needed them, turning to face the back of the stage where Steve stood, already blindfolded, the target mere inches above his head. 

Steve was breathing slowly, raising the bell above the target and waiting for Bucky to get his blindfold on and set up his cross bow, getting a stage hand ready to throw the cards. Steve waited for silence before beginning to ring the bell. They’d practised this, Steve trusted Bucky. If it was between getting the trick right or Steve’s safety, Bucky would call it off if he wasn’t sure he wouldn’t hurt Steve.

Steve paused ringing and heard the cards go into the air. He breathed in sharply as the bolt whipped over his head, spearing into the target above him. He gave himself half a second to catch his breath before smiling again, pulling off his blindfold and pulling the bolt out of the board, holding up the card pierced on it so the cameras could see it was signed. He smiled down at Bucky, getting a grin in reply before he turned to the audience, running down to the woman who had picked the card. 

“Is that your card madam?” He asked, knowing the answer. She nodded, hiding her mouth and looking amazed. 

“Yes, it is!” She said, not having time to say more before Bucky ran back onto the stage. 

“I’ve been James Barnes, my assistant has been Steve Rogers, you’ve been amazing!” Bucky said, raising his arms to the audience before bowing, cuing Steve to bow too. “Good night!” He shouted, waving as the curtain went down, applause loud enough to blot out anything Steve said. Bucky moved over to him as soon as they were behind the curtain, checking him over to make sure he hadn’t been caught at any point, all but ignoring the stage hands who were getting his microphone off. 

“I’m fine.” Steve said into his ear. “You were amazing.” 

“You were better.” Bucky said back, leaning in to kiss him firmly. It was a bit much for in front of an audience, but he couldn’t care less about the crew seeing. “Dressing room?” Steve nodded quickly in reply, taking Bucky’s hand and hurrying back stage.

That was the thing about firing guns and arrows and knives at Steve, it brought something out in Bucky. Something both protective and feral. It made his heart swell to see the trust in Steve’s eyes. Made him need to make sure Steve hadn’t been hurt, show him he loved him. 

The door was barely closed when Bucky pulled Steve into a firm kiss, biting at his lower lip and pushing him against the wall.

“Fuck you’re amazing.” He breathed against Steve’s lips. “You have no idea how hot you are in that.” /That/ was of course the leotard, and Bucky was already pulling at it.

“You seem to be in quite a hurry to get me out of it.” Steve teased, hands going to the buckles of Bucky’s jacket, popping them off, they weren’t real after all. He quickly pushed the jacket off Bucky’s shoulders as Bucky pulled the leotard down his torso.

“Well you’re even hotter out of it.” Bucky said, moving down to kiss over Steve’s chest.

“I don’t think they’d allow that on stage.” Steve said breathlessly, leaning against the wall as Bucky bit his nipple gently.

“Depends what type of stage.” Bucky said with a shit-eating grin, earning himself a jab in the ribs. 

“Jerk.” Steve said, pulling him back for a kiss almost immediately.

“But you love me.” Bucky said.

“I do.” Steve said. “Enough to let you shoot at me.” 

“I shoot around you, not at you.” Bucky mumbled at his lips, pushing the leotard down over his hips and cupping his groin. “The panties are cute.” He teased.

“They’re not panties.” Steve said, trying to keep it together with Bucky putting pressure on his cock. They were just briefs, but thin and high legged, and maybe a little silky. “I just cant have an underwear line through the leotard.” 

“Yeah yeah,” Bucky said. “Don’t get your pretty panties in a twist.” Steve rolled his eyes but didn’t retaliate as Bucky started to massage his cock through the soft material. He gripped Bucky’s pants, pulling him close and fumbling over his fly.

“Get out of these.” Steve breathed. 

“Look who’s eager now.” Bucky teased.

“Shut up,” Steve huffed.

“No.” Bucky said. “You like it when I talk.” He pulled back a little as Steve kicked the leotard away from his legs, opening his own pants and dipping his hand into his underwear. 

“This is already taking too long.” Steve complained, looking through one of their drawers. 

“I thought you liked to take your time.” Bucky said with a chuckle.

“Not straight after shows.” Steve said, finding some lube and handing it to Bucky, who pushed his pants down enough to get his cock out.

“Right,” Bucky said, coating his fingers with lube before using his clean hand to pull Steve’s underwear down. “If you say so.” 

“Ye- ah!” Steve started, get cut off by Bucky’s hand sliding around him and pulling his cheeks apart to rub a lubed finger over his entrance. “Oh god.” 

“No, it’s Bucky.” Bucky said, beginning to kiss at his neck but still grinning, slowly pushing the finger into Steve. Steve’s retort was caught in his throat, moaning softly as he started to feel the stretch.

Bucky fingered him open as quickly as he dared, kissing over his neck the whole time, nipping at the skin and getting up to three fingers scissoring open inside him.

“Fuck, I’m ready.” Steve groaned. “You better start fucking me or I’ll pin you down and do it myself.” 

“You’re so impatient.” Bucky said with a tut, turning Steve round so he faced the wall, holding his hips but not pushing in yet.

“What are you waiting for?” Steve growled, trying to turn and scowl at him. 

“Just looking at you baby,” Bucky said. “So gorgeous, all desperate and squirming for me.”

“For fuck’s sake Bucky,” Steve groaned, pushing his hips back.

“I got you sweetheart.” Bucky whispered into his ear, beginning to push into him slowly. Steve moaned softly, feeling himself stretching around Bucky’s considerable girth. “There you go babydoll, you take it so well, look at you.” Bucky whispered into his ear as he settled fully inside Steve, the pet names bringing colour to Steve’s cheeks. 

Bucky didn’t leave much time before starting to properly fuck into Steve, grunting with each powerful thrust. Steve didn’t mind at all, soon rising to small cries as Bucky brushed his prostate. 

“I’m gonna make you come from just this.” Bucky whispered into his ear. “No touching.” Steve moaned, although he wasn’t sure if it was from frustration or arousal. He put his hands on the wall, cock already leaking but knowing it would take longer if he couldn’t jerk himself off. 

Bucky made more effort to aim at his prostate on each thrust, quickly driving Steve to incoherent shouting as he tried to beg for a hand on his rock hard cock. 

“You can do it baby, I know you can, you’re always so good for me.” Bucky whispered into his ear, barely keeping enough control over himself. He gripped Steve’s hips hard, biting down on his shoulder. 

That small spark of pain pushed Steve over the edge, crying out as he came over the wall. Bucky only just held on long enough to fuck him through it, before burying himself deep and spilling inside him.

They stood like that for a moment, just Bucky holding Steve close, Steve’s head dropped to rest against the wall. 

“I love you,” Bucky whispered eventually, kissing the back of his neck.

“I love you too Buck.” Steve whispered back, dropping a hand to place over Bucky’s on his hip. 

“Are you okay? I got a bit carried away.” Bucky asked carefully, but Steve only smiled.

“I’m wonderful.” He whispered back. “Lets get cleaned up and cuddle for a bit.” He gasped quietly as Bucky pulled out, quickly getting a cloth to clean them both up with before collapsing in a heap on the couch in their dressing room. Bucky pressed kisses all over Steve’s face, stroking his sides. 

“I think this tour’s going to be our best yet.” Steve said softly. 

“I know it will be.” Bucky replied.


End file.
